1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of enlarging and displaying part of reduced image data for normal display (obtained by reducing original image data to display it).
2. Related Background Art
Some conventional digital cameras can enlarge and display part of reduced image data for normal display (obtained by reducing original image data to display it), and have a plurality of image display modes (a single image display mode, a four-image display mode, a nine-image display mode, an information display mode, etc.).
However, no conventional digital cameras can enter an enlargement display mode (a mode in which enlargement display processing can be performed to enlarge and display part of reduced image data for normal display) from any other image display mode.
Furthermore, when part of reduced image data for normal display is specified and an enlarged image of the specified part is to be generated from the original image data, it is necessary to decode the original image data, generate reduced image data for enlargement display, and perform a process of segmenting a display area, thereby causing the problem that a specified portion cannot be enlarged and displayed at a high speed.
Additionally, no conventional digital cameras can start the enlargement display processing of enlarging and displaying part of reduced image data for normal display from the portion stored in the previous enlargement display processing.